Welcome to JackX!
by Moonchampion
Summary: Bobby Drake and the rest of the second generation X-Men have decided to have some fun with a nice prank. But what happens when the stunt goes awry, and someone is seriously hurt?
1. Welcome to JackX

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission._

**Welcome to Jack-X!!!**

**By**

**Moonchampion******

            The second generation of X-Men were taking advantage of their Spring Break, at least before Logan drew them into some heavy-duty Danger Room Sessions, or before they got drafted for a special ecology lecture by Dr. McCoy.  No, the students were ready for a break, and more importantly, they were ready to have some fun!

            "Hey, can you see me?" asked Bobby Drake.  The brown-haired teen waved his hands about, and sighed annoyingly when he got his answer.

            "Wait a minute," said Roberto DaCosta.  "I can't see anything!  Everything's totally black!"  The Brazilian mutant at the moment was totally blind.  "What am I doing wrong?"

            "Try taking off the lens cap you moron!" called Ray Crisp.  The mutant sighed and walked over towards Roberto.  He unscrewed the lens cap, and suddenly, Bobby Drake was visible.  "I swear… you freshman…."

            "Och!  Leave Roberto alone!" snapped Rahne Sinclair.  "He's doin' the best he ken!  If ye want it done better, then ye shoot it yerself!"

            "Okay, okay, take it easy!  Sheesh!" said Ray as he held up his hands defensively.

            "Am I on now, or what?" asked Bobby.

            "Yeah, I got you," answered Roberto.

            "Cool!" said Bobby with a toothy grin.  "So, how's my hair?"

            "Come, stop goofin' around, Bobby!" said Tabitha Smith.  "Some of us actually have things we could be doing then getting involved in one of your hair-brained schemes!"

            "Trust me, Tabitha… nothing'll ever touch this!" said Bobby.  "So, is everyone ready?"

            "Yeah!" said Jubilee.  "Just get on with it."

            "Okay, fine!" said Bobby.  He cleared his throat and looked directly into the camera.  "Follow me."  Bobby turned around and started walking away from the camera, which quickly moved on to follow him.  "All right… get down!  Get down!"  Bobby kneeled to the ground, so that his head was peering over a hill.  He looked back at the camera, and waved him forward.  "Come a little closer, and take a look!"

            Roberto moved forward the camera, and there he saw the target.   "Okay, ladies and gentleman… there she is."  Now, through the lens, Roberto could see Logan outside waxing his motorcycle.  "There stands the most dangerous mutant in the world, the deadly Wolverine.  Now, true… he is an X-Man.  He's gone up against the likes of the ferocious Sabretooth, the mechanical monstrosity, the Sentinel, and he's even faced off against the U.S. Army!  But none of those face-offs have brought out the true monster of the deadly Wolverine… not like the one we've seen… in the Danger Room!"

            "Bobby, you know… I'm not so sure this is a good idea," said Jamie Madrox, the youngest member of the X-Men.  "I mean, do we really want to make Mr. Logan mad?"

            "Shut-up, Jamie!" said Bobby.  "You're ruining the film!"

            "But," began Jamie, "you've seen what he's like when he's mad.  You saw how he got when I spilled the Cheerios this morning!  And it wasn't even the Honey-nut ones either!"

            "Look, Squirt," said Ray, "be quiet, and do your part, or go help Ms. Munroe water her flowers!"  After a few moments of thought, and finally sigh, Jamie reluctantly sat down and prepared to follow orders.  Ray turned towards Bobby and nodded for him to proceed.

            "But fans," said Bobby, "we're about to tempt fate.  What we're about to do is the unimaginable, the unbelievable… the suicidal.  You see, the ferocious Wolverine guards his most prized possession... his motorcycle."  Bobby turned around to face the camera.  "And we're gonna take it!  I'm Bobby Drake… and welcome to Jack-X!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Tragedy Strikes

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission._

**Tragedy Strikes (Welcome to Jack-X! Part II)**

**By**: **Moonchampion**

            Logan kneeled next to his motorcycle as he polished his motorcycle.  He had just finished rebuilding the frame, which had taken some damage during one of his Sunday rides.  Who would have thought that so much damage could be caused by avoiding a turtle in the middle of the road?  Logan sighed as he stood up, and examined the job.  Satisfied with the motorcycle's appearance, he nodded and even let a small smile spread across his face.

            "Aaaahh! Shouted Sam as he soared through the sky.  "Ah can't stop!" he shouted.  And soon the Kentucky-native mutant came crashing down into the brick wall that enclosed the grounds.

            "Oh no!  Sam!" shouted Rahne as she ran towards him.

            "Are you all right?" called Jamie as he ran behind her.

            Seeing the sight, Logan sighed.  "Aw cripes!" he said.  "Hang on, don't touch anything!  I'm coming!" said Logan.  He then draped the towel he'd been using over the seat and started towards the scene of destruction.  "Great… one day out, and they're already at it.  I have to put with this for a week… I don't even want to think about summer."

            "Okay now!" said Bobby as soon as Logan was out of sight.  He and the others took off towards the motorcycle.  "Okay, we got to move quickly guys if we're going to do this!"  Bobby then changed into his ice-form.  He then created a long ice ram, which curved upwards towards the house!  Take over, Ray!"

            Ray then stepped into the camera's sight.  "What our very own fearless Iceman is about to do, is ride the motorcycle up this ice ramp, and leap over the house, and into the front yard!  Wolverine's done it, and Iceman decided that he could do it just as well if not better.  Let's watch!"

            "Okay, is everyone in position?  Tabitha?  Jubes?  Amara?" asked Bobby.

            Amara stepped forward and created two straight lines of flame that led up towards the ice ramp.  She then looked back at Bobby and nodded, however the expression on her face clearly showed that she wasn't sure about this.  Tabitha stood nearby with a hand full of her energy bombs in her hands.  She smiled at Bobby signaling she was ready.  Finally, Jubilee stood at the end of the fire lane and near the ramp.  She held up her thumb showing that she was ready as well.

            "Then, let's get started!" said Bobby.  He mounted the motorcycle and looked at the camera.

            "Bobby, any last words?" asked Ray as Roberto zoomed in on Bobby.

            "Sure," said Bobby with a large smile.  "Evil Knieval, eat your heart out!"  And with that, Bobby started motorcycle.  The motorcycle roared to life.   Bobby revved the engines a few times, and then finally he pulled back on the throttle, and was off!

***

Logan kneeled next to Sam and was checking on him.  "You okay kid, nothing broken right?" he asked.

            "Uh, no sir, Mr. Logan," said Sam.  "I think my blast field protected my body when I hit the wall."

            Logan nodded and looked down at him.  He groaned slightly, and then sighed.  "Just what the heck were you doin' anyway?" asked Logan.  "I thought you had more control by now?"

            "Uh… Ah was… Ah… Ah sneezed!" said Sam.  He looked at Logan, barely believing he'd come up with such an excuse.

            "You sneezed?" repeated Logan.  He then looked up at Jamie and Rahne.  "Why don't you kids tell me what's going on, huh?"  It was at that point that Logan heard the sound of his motorcycle rev to life.  He was quickly on his feet, and looking back in that direction.  "What the…?"

***

            Bobby began to cruise along the lane, surrounded on both sides by the fire lines that Amara had made.  Then, Ray gave Tabitha the cue.  She began to release the bombs beside Bobby, exploding and adding more flair to the stunt.  Jubilee stood there for the last bit, as she would give him some real fireworks for the stunt.  Jubilee then started the shower of fireworks as Bobby neared the beginning of the ice-ramp.

            Unexpectedly, one of Jubilee's fireworks, collided with one of Tabitha's energy bombs, and set it off prematurely.  The explosion caused Bobby to lose control, and eventually, he fell off the bike.  He began to roll down the roof, until finally rolling off and crashing into the patio table.

            "Bobby!" called Jubilee.  She and the others ran towards him to see if he was all right.

            Meanwhile, Logan's motorcycle continued on up the ice ramp, until it did eventually soar off into the air, and over the house.  Logan stood there watching as his bike began to start its descent.  He looked below, and his eyes widened!  "Ororo!  Look out!" Logan shouted.

            Ororo looked up just in time to see the motorcycle falling towards the garden she'd just planting to improve the front of the school grounds.  Instinctively, Ororo started to run.  The bike crashed onto the concrete and exploded.  The force of the blast threw Ororo into the air, and onto the front stairs with a hard thud.  The explosion even shattered some of the glass windows in the front of the house.  There was a loud commotion as several of the students ran out the front door to find Ororo unconscious on the steps.

            Logan, Rahne, Jamie and Sam ran towards her as well.  Logan got to her, and lifted her slightly.  Logan noticed a bit of blood, and a nasty cut on her head.  He looked up and saw Kurt had arrived and was looking on.  "Kurt, get her to McCoy!  Quick!" ordered Logan.  Kurt stepped forwards and kneeled next to Ororo.  Once he was certain he head her secure, they both disappeared from view in a cloud of brimstone.

            Logan stood up and looked at Sam, Jamie and Rahne.  "I'm only gonna ask you once.  Who's responsible for this?" said Logan.  His voice was low, and he wasn't shouting.  Yet, they could see that he was more upset than they'd ever seen him.  Just as they were about to answer, they turned to look at a few others coming around the corner.  With his arm draped over Roberto and Ray's shoulders, Bobby limped around towards the front of the house with the Roberto, Jubilee, Tabitha and Amara accompanying them.

            Bobby looked up at Logan.  The young teen was badly bruised and could barely stand.  Logan walked towards him and looked him in the eyes.  "You're all in trouble," said Logan.  However, he made sure he looked directly into Bobby's eyes as he finished.  "And you… this time… you've crossed the line!  From here on out, consider your time at Xavier's… limited."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Responsibility

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission._

**Responsibility (Welcome to Jack-X! Part III)**

**By**: **Moonchampion**

            Bobby sat up in his bed.  He looked at the cast on his arm, and sighed.  He couldn't believe that things had gone so wrong.  What had happened?  Everything had gone according to plan.  It was just because of one small mishap, one tiny miscalculation had caused the injury to his arm.  Bobby looked up towards the intensive care unit where Ororo Munroe lay fighting for her life.  No, the stunt had caused a great deal more than just the injury to his arm.

            Hank McCoy stepped out of the intensive care unit and pulled the mask down off his furry face to take in a bit of fresh air.  Bobby was just about to ask him how she was doing when the doors swished open.  And when Bobby saw who was there, he felt the severe need to ask Dr. McCoy for a bedpan.

            Professor Xavier rolled into the room in his wheelchair.  He glanced once at Bobby, and then moved on towards Dr. McCoy.  The two whispered obviously discussing Ms. Munroe's condition.  From the looks of it, it wasn't all good news, as Professor Xavier closed his eyes and clenched the armrests of his chair.  The Headmaster then turned to face Bobby.  He rolled towards the bed, and looked up at the teen.

            "Dr. McCoy says that you're able to leave the infirmary," said Xavier.  "You're may leave the infirmary now, however I want you in the auditorium in an hour."  Professor Xavier then turned in his wheelchair and started towards the door.

            "The auditorium?" repeated Bobby.  "Why Professor?" he asked.  However Xavier didn't offer him any sort of explanation.  And just as Bobby was about to turn around and ask Dr. McCoy, the blue-furred mutant had returned to the intensive care unit.  Bobby sighed and got out of bed.  He walked over towards the glass and peered inside.  Ororo was hooked up to lots of different machines and monitors.  Bobby backed away from the window unable to believe the stunt had hurt Ms. Munroe so badly.

            Unable to stay there any longer, Bobby left the infirmary and started back towards his room.  On his way there, he saw Ray, Jubilee and scrubbing the walls and floors.  Bobby put a smile on his face as he approached his friends.  "Hey, dudes, what's up?" he asked.

            "Bobby?" said Jubilee.  She dropped the cleaning cloth she had and walked over towards him.  "You're okay!"

            "Yeah," said Bobby.  He looked down at the cast on his arm and held it up.  "Well, pretty close anyway.  So, you guys got stuck with cleaning detail, huh?"

            "Man, we're in so deep, that we have to scrub the grass!" said Ray.

            "You mean cut it, right?" asked Bobby.

            "No, he means scrub all right," said Sam.  "Every last one of us got in trouble, including Jamie, Roberto and Rahne.  As far as we can see, we're gonna be cleaning from now til Christmas!"

            "Yeah, don't remind me," said Jubilee.  She turned back towards Bobby.  "I guess you'll be joining us then?"

            "I don't know," said Bobby.  "I guess.  The Professor just wanted to meet with me soon.  Probably for a long, long lecture before he tells me my punishment."  Bobby hung his head, and looked towards the floor.  "And this one I definitely deserve."

            Jubilee looked at Ray and Sam, and knew instantly why Bobby felt as he did.  "Is Ms. Munroe going to be okay?" she asked.

            "I… I don't know," answered Bobby.  "I didn't really get the chance to ask Dr. McCoy, but… but things do look pretty bad."  Bobby sighed.  "I hope she'll be okay."

            "Hey man, we're talking about Storm, remember?" said Ray.  "If anybody can pull through, it'll be her.  She's an X-Man… and one of the strongest."  Bobby tried to smile at Ray's encouraging words.  His friend placed a hand on his shoulder.  "Go on, go see the Professor.  The sooner you get yelled at, the sooner you can get back here and do your share of the work!"

            Bobby smiled and continued on his way.  While on the way up to his room, he couldn't help, but wonder why he hadn't gotten his punishment yet.  Bobby entered his room, and sat down on his bed.  He took a deep breath, and after staring at his cast for a few moments, he turned towards the clock.  It was only a matter of time before he saw Professor Xavier.

***

Bobby stood outside the auditorium for a few minutes before he finally built up the nerve to push the doors open.  And when he did, he began to wish that he hadn't.  Bobby walked into the auditorium and saw that all of the students were seated in the audience.  Up front, at a long table sat Professor Xavier, Logan, Dr. McCoy, Scott and Jean.  Also, in the center of the room, before that table, was a single chair.

"Have a seat, Bobby," said Professor Xavier.  Bobby started to look about the audience for an empty seat.  "No, Bobby, have a seat there."  Professor Xavier had been pointing towards the single seat in front of the table.  Bobby gulped and then finally walked towards the seat, and sat down.

"Professor?" began Bobby.  "What's… what's going on?"

Professor Xavier took a deep breath before answering his question.  "Well, Bobby," said Professor Xavier, "in light of this recent incident, as well as your past record of reckless behavior, it is necessary that we have a hearing to determine if you're still eligible to remain here at the school."

"What?!" asked Bobby.  "You're kicking me out because of some prank?!"

"No," said Logan speaking up.  "Forget the pranks… forget the bike!  You're in the hot seat because this time you may have cost someone their life!"  Logan looked towards Hank, who only hung his head.  "Storm's down there fighting for her life because of your little 'prank'!"

"Logan," said Professor Xavier, "there were others involved, and their part will be taken into consideration as well.  Now, if we can…."

"No, Professor," said Bobby.  "The whole thing was my fault.  I'm the one that came up with the plan.  I made assurances that everyone would be safe.  I want to take full responsibility for this!"

Professor Xavier's eyebrow arched at hearing Bobby's words.  "Do you realize what you're doing Bobby?"

Bobby looked back at his friends.  He could see them mouthing the words for him to stop, but Bobby knew what he had to do.  "Yes, Professor, I understand."

Professor Xavier took a deep breath, and looked at the others on the panel.  And finally, he turned back towards Bobby.  "Very well, let's us begin."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Decision

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission._

**Decision (Welcome to Jack-X! Part IV)**

**By**: **Moonchampion**

            Bobby sat in his chair for what seemed like an eternity.  He heard the Professor and the others bring up just about every act of misconduct he'd ever done at Xavier's, and at the same time, he heard his friends stand up to defend him.  It was his life.  He couldn't deny that.  Yet, throughout it all, Bobby didn't say a word.  What could he say?  He couldn't really defend himself from the truth, and right now, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to.

            "Bobby?  Bobby?" said the Professor.  Bobby had been so lost in thought that the rest of the hearing seemed to fade away from him.  He snapped to attention when he heard the Professor call his name.  "We've all presented our views, and now it is time to vote.  Is there anything that you would like to say in defense for yourself?"

            Bobby took a deep breath, as he thought about.  _What good would it do, he thought.  _Maybe they're right.  Maybe it's time that Bobby Drake finally took some responsibility for his actions!_  Bobby looked towards Professor Xavier, and said, "No, I have nothing to say."_

            Professor Xavier nodded, and then turned towards the rest of the panel.  "Very well, let us commence with the vote then.  Bobby, it is important to understand that you will only be expelled from the Institute if you receive three votes towards your expulsion," said Xavier.  He looked towards Beast who sat at the end.  "Hank, what say you?"

            The blue-furred mutant took his glasses off and looked at Bobby for a moment.  "Charles, despite all the evidence that was presented her today, I have must insist that Bobby remain at the school.  He is young, and still growing.   I believe that he can only learn from his mistake, and that given time he will mature and grow to use his powers properly."

            Xavier nodded, and then turned towards the other end of the table.  "Scott?"

            Scott took a deep breath, and looked towards Bobby.  "I'm sorry, Bobby," said Scott.  "I wish I could vote otherwise, but… right now you haven't proven to take things serious enough.  And with that attitude, you should see that you're not just a danger to yourself, but to others around you."  Scott then turned towards Professor Xavier.  "That's why… that's why I have to vote for expulsion."

            There were a few whispers from the students in the audience.  Professor Xavier held up a hand to silence them, and then turned towards Logan.  "Logan, what do you say?"

            Logan looked at Bobby and shook his head.  "I won't take anything from the kid," said Logan.  "He's got a lot of potential, and a great deal of determination.  And I don't care that he's trashed some vehicles and gone… joyridin' from time to time, or even snuck out on a mission.  The problem is he's not growing out of it.  He's too reckless, and that's why Ororo's in the condition she's in now.  It could have been worse though… you could've been killed pullin' a stunt like that!"  Logan was looking directly at Bobby.  "Maybe later, you'll be ready to grow, but you aren't right now."  Logan kept his eyes on Bobby as he voted, "Expulsion."

            The Professor then turned towards Jean.  The red-headed teen looked at Bobby and shook her head.  "I… I can't do this," she said.  "This is a school, and here we're supposed to be learning.  And at the same time… I know what Bobby did was wrong.  Yet, how is expelling him from school going to help him?  What is he going to learn from that?  I think he should stay."

            And there it was… the count was even, and the deciding vote rested with Professor Xavier.  Professor Xavier looked at all the students in the audience and at the other members of the panel.  He finally turned towards Bobby who sat there looking directly in Xavier's eyes.  It was then, that Xavier knew what he needed to do.  "Robert Drake… you are hereby expelled from this Institution.  You're excused to go and pack your things… I'll inform your parents that you will be returning home."

            The Professor's decision seemed to catch everyone off guard, and totally by surprise.  Scott stood up.  "Professor, I'd… I'd like to reconsider my decision!" said the teen.  Logan had turned towards Xavier, obviously willing to do the same thing.

            "No, gentleman, I'm sorry… but the decision has been made.  This hearing is adjourned."  There was a burst of shouts and tears coming from the audience.  Bobby simply got up from his seat and left the room.  Many of his fellow classmates tried to stop him, but he continued on.  Just as the doors to the auditorium closed, there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning.  Bobby took a deep breath and proceeded towards the elevator.

TO BE CONCLUDED…


	5. Redemption

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, or any of its original characters. Nor do I have any type of claim to those characters. However, the characters of my creation belong to me, and cannot be used without my permission._

**Redemption (Welcome to Jack-X! Part V)**

**By**: **Moonchampion**

Bobby found himself in the med-lab, looking through the glass at Ororo as she simply lay there.  He took a deep breath, and moved towards the door that led to the Intensive Care Unit.  He sat himself in a stool next to the bed, and stared down at Ororo.  "Well, Ms. Munroe," began Bobby.  "I never did get to tell you how sorry I was for hurting you.  I'm… I'm sure you know it was an accident."

Bobby remained silent for a moment, as if he were almost expecting a response.  "Well, I… I just wanted to apologize before I left," said Bobby.  "They had this whole hearing thing, and… well, I could have stayed, but I told Professor Xavier I thought it was better that I leave.  I mean… you guys certainly don't need a screw-up like me hanging around."

Suddenly, the lights all went out.  It was totally dark, and then some emergency lights came on, and the room was shrouded in red.  Bobby looked towards the monitor and saw that there was no signal, they were completely off.  Bobby reached down and checked her pulse.  "Ms. Munroe?  Ms. Munroe?!" he called as he didn't feel one.  "Oh no, what am I going to do?"

***

"What on Earth just happened?!" asked Professor Xavier as he rolled out of the auditorium.

            "It looks like a tree took out the power lines," said Logan as he walked back in through the front door.

            "And what about the emergency generators?" asked Xavier.  "Why aren't they working?"

            "I don't know," said Logan.  "There has to be a glitch in the system somewhere.  I'll head down there and fix it!"

            "Wait!  Ororo!" said Beast.  "She's still hooked up to several machines in the Intensive Care unit!  If we don't get powers to those machines…."

            "I'm on it!" said Logan as he dashed out the door. 

 Kurt started after him.  "Here, I'll get you there faster!"

Beast ran to the elevator.  "No!  It's out with the power.  And the security system has frozen!  The doors to the stairwell won't open!"

"I can't get you through Dr. McCoy," she said.  Beast wasted no time in taking the teen's hand as she led him through the stair well.  After a quick sprint down the stairs and through the doors, Beast and Kitty finally ended up in the Med-lab.  

"Quickly, Kitty!" snapped Hank.  "Ms. Munroe's heart may have stopped.  I need you to roll the crash cart into the room quickly while I check on her."  Beast went into the ICU only to find it totally frigid inside.  He turned to see Ororo's body encased in ice, and Bobby Drake standing nearby.

"I… I didn't know what to do," said Bobby.  "Her heart stopped, and… she wasn't breathing.  And I remembered you saying that sometimes freezing…."

Dr. McCoy held up his hand.  "It's okay, Bobby.  You did the right thing," he said.  Suddenly, the lights came on, and the machines were working as well.  Dr. McCoy let out a sigh of relief.  "I'll take it from here.  A little time in the incubation tube for her, and… well, we'll see."

Bobby left the room, and saw Kitty standing outside waiting.  He then left the Med-lab and headed up to his room where he began to pack.

***

A matter of hours later, Bobby had his things packed.  He came down the stairs with them over his shoulder.  And at the bottom of the stairs all his friends stood waiting on him.  When he reached the bottom, there were warm exchanges of hugs and handshakes.  He even got a kiss on the cheek from Jubilee.  Bobby then moved on towards the adults.  He shook hands with Dr. McCoy and with Logan.  Finally, he reached the Professor, who had his hand outstretched.

"Well, I guess this is it," said Bobby.

"Actually, there's on other person that wishes to speak before you leave," said Xavier.  Xavier then closed his eyes.

_"Hello, Bobby,"_ came Ororo's voice.  _"The Professor is allowing me to communicate with his telepathy.  I'm told that you were the one to save my life.  For that I'm very thankful.  And to put your mind at ease, Dr. McCoy says that I should make a full recovery."_

"That's… that's great, Ms. Munroe," said Bobby.  "I'm really happy to hear that.  Uh… I'm glad that I got the chance to say good-bye before I left."

_"Actually, Bobby,"_ she said, _"there is one small matter we need to take care of before you leave.  You see, I am also on the panel that oversaw your hearing.  And my vote has not been heard.  I know that you asked the Professor to vote for your expulsion.  And it's policy not to change votes once they have been made.  However, mine was not cast.  I want you to stay Bobby.  With the vote tied… there is no majority.  Welcome home!"_

Bobby opened his eyes.  "Professor?" he said.

Xavier held up his hand.  "You heard her, Bobby," said Xavier.  "There is no majority.  Therefore, your expulsion is nullified.  You're to remain here at Xavier's… if that's still your choice?"

Bobby smiled, and nodded his head.  "Yeah, I want to stay."  And suddenly, Bobby was surrounded by his friends as there was an eruption of cheers from the students.  Bobby looked back at the Professor and the others.  "Thank you, guys," he said.  "And I promise… things will be different this time."

***

Bobby was walking down the sidewalk with Jubilee, Ray and Sam.  They had just left school, and were on their way home to do a long list of chores, followed by a heavy set of Danger Room drills.  Bobby looked back at his friends and sighed.  "Man, I'm so tired after that history test… I just want to crash on the bed when I get home."

"Well, you can forget that," said Ray.  "You know what we're doing when we get there!"

"Yeah, don't remind me," said Jubilee.

Suddenly, Bobby stopped and pointed up ahead.  "Hey, look over there at the deli," said Bobby.  "Isn't that Lance's jeep?"

"Yeah," said Ray.  "And it looks like the rest of the crew is with him."

A smile appeared on Bobby's face, as he saw Fred in line ordering his own sandwich.  "Hey guys, follow me," said Bobby.

Sam's eyes widened.  "Wait a minute… are we gonna get in trouble?"

***

            "Rolling," came Jubilee's voice.  Jubilee sat in the passenger's seat of the Lance's jeep, while Ray sat in the driver's seat.  Apparently, Lance had left his keys inside of the jeep.  Bobby's face appeared on the camera.

            "They say there are some things you just don't mess with.  A cobra… a hungry lion… Kitty's shampoo..." began Bobby.  "However, none of that stands up to taunting the ferocious Blob by taking his food."  Bobby heard the bell chime as it opened.  The engine to Lance's jeep started.

            "Hey, what's going on?!" called Lance.

            Suddenly, Sam ran by and grabbed Fred's sandwich.  He ran towards the jeep, and tossed the sandwich to Bobby.  Sam then climbed into the jeep as Ray began to pull off.

"Hey!  Come back with my sandwich!" cried Fred as he ran after the jeep.

"Yeah!  Come back with my jeep!" shouted Lance.

            Bobby laughed.  "Wow, for a big guy, he moves pretty fast!"  Bobby looked towards the camera and smiled.  "My name is Bobby Drake… and welcome to Jack-X!"

THE END


End file.
